Difference
by cHi-1000-SpRiNgS
Summary: AU Hinata is sent as a 'gift' for the prince. She believes he will show no interest, she is, obviously, different from the other girls. But what she doesn't know is that difference is exactly what this certain prince wants. sasuhina
1. Prologue: For Your People

**Prologue: For your people**

"We will all miss you terribly, Hinata. You know we all love you." Hanabi said, hugging her sister tightly.

She simply nodded in reply, afraid her voice would betray her with a crack. She must be strong, for her village, for her family, for the ones she loves. Her father embraced her tightly, not saying a word. He was happy that she would leave. Happy that the last memory of his wife was walking away and he could finally forget her.

That was all. That was the last time she would see her family, and although she was sad, she said nothing. They would be fine without her, and now that Konoha had gained the courage to send her and two other girls to the prince, it would most likely gain the protection every village in their kingdom longed for. The protection from the horrid kings armies. This king is said to retire soon, and the prince will take his place. Every village hopes he will fall for one of the girls they send and protect the village that his wife originated from. Although there was no promise of this, there were still the small dreams of the villagers.

"Remember Hinata," Her father started, "You are doing this for us," He paused, "For your people." And he finished. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, trying to push the small anger that phrase had pushed into her head out. Her people? No. They were not her people, they were the king's people, and they were the prince's people, not her people, not her responsibility.

She stopped there.

They were not her responsibility, but they were now sitting in her hands, and she had no choice but to help them. No matter what they were making her wear. No matter what they were making her do. She was no longer a member of their family. She was merely a concubine for the prince; His servant to do with what he pleased. Yet she was entirely sure her worries were a mute point, for he would find no interest in her anyway. She was not skinny like the other girls. She was not beautiful like the other girls. She was different, and she was sure that was the last thing the prince would want. So she left, feeling the tears behind her eyes, tears of both anger and sorrow. She didn't let them brim over until she was past the gate and heading toward a carriage that was only a few yards past the borders.

She climbed into the carriage solemnly, dressed in something that could be compared to a bedlah or baladi, and was off to an unfamiliar place, with two unfamiliar people, and heading towards a very unfamiliar person.

Yet, what she didn't know was that she would steal more of this prince's interest than she had hoped, and gain many unwanted enemies that had once been her friends, and meet friends that had once been her enemies, and her life will take an much more drastic course than she had planned.

Disclaimer: I own no Naruto… if I did, it would be surrounded around team eight and Hinata would be kidnapped by Deidara :

**AN: if you don't know what a Bedlah or Baladi is you can type it into Google images. Its usually worn by belly dancers, so if you still don't get it after that, you can type in 'belly dancer attire'… that's what I imagine the concubines are going to wear…**

**Pllleeeaaasseeee review! Cause if no ones reading, I'll have no reason to continue this and I relee like this idea, so if you like it to… REVIEW! Thnk ya! **

**cHi**

**Ps. Can't promise a quick update… sorry -.-' I've got two other stories that are deihina that I'm still working on, but I releee wanted to get this one started. Sasuke should come into the next chapter… (if you havn't guessed, he's the prince :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival

The ride to the castle was filled with gossip and giggles, though none of this was directed toward the indigo haired girl in her light lavender attire. She sat, silent tears streaming down her face every once in a while, as the other two girls seated across from her talked of the prince and his rumored handsomeness.

"… I heard he loves blondes!" one of the girls (obviously a blond) said, flipping her hair.

"Ha! I doubt that! He wouldn't fall for you if you were the last concubine he owned!" the other girl said, rolling her bright green eyes.

The blonde pouted slightly, recovering with, "Well don't get to confident! I can't think of any man who would want a woman with a forehead broad enough to fit a full size portrait!" and smirking as the other girl's mouth dropped open and her face crinkled into a scowl.

"Well at least I don't eat enough food to feed a fat pig!" The other girl said, flipping her pink hair and moving to stare out the window at the changing scenery.

"I do not…" the other girl mumbled, moving to look out the window opposite the pinkette.

Hinata looked up suddenly, noticing the silence that had filled the carriage for the first time since they had departed. The blonde haired girl, seeing her movement for the corner of her eye, made eye contact with a very shocked look on her face. Hinata immediately looked away, blushing slightly. The other girl, however, seemed to not notice her uncomfortable posture, and sat on the other side of the small carriage, right next to Hinata.

"Hi!" she said, quite loudly, "My name's Ino! What's your's?" She heard a soft mumble, and had to put her ear closer to even catch the end…

"…ata" was all she caught.

"Come again?" she said, leaning her head even closer to the poor girls head.

"Hinata." She said, this time a little more clearly.

"Wow! That sure is a pretty name! Wayyy prettier than mine!" she said.

Hinata turned her head to face the blue eyed girl. "Th-thank you." She said with a small, sad smile on her face.

Someone's envious green eyes suddenly flicked in Ino and Hinata's direction, and the owner could have sworn she saw Ino smirk back at her.

"My names Sakura!" Sakura suddenly flung her hand in Hinata's direction.

"H-Hinata." The shy girl replied, shaking Sakura's hand in return, "N-nice to m-meet you" she finished, her cheeks burning up more. She was deffidently not good at meeting new people, which explained her reclusiveness back at home. She really only had two friends. Her eyes dropped to the floor and her tear duds watered at the memory of her old home. She would never see them again. Her friends, her family… she would have to forget them all.

While Hinata was reminiscing on all her old memories and considering the memories she would never make in Konoha, Sakura was smirking at Ino, whose eyes narrowed.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino said, snapping the young girl out of her thoughts, "We're gonna be best friends! Right?"

"O-Ok." Hinata nodded hesitantly.

"What about me Hinata??? We're best friends too! Right?" Sakura said, quite hysterical.

Hinata only nodded.

--

That was the beginning of the loudest trip Hinata had ever taken, and she had taken many trips. Ino and Sakura fought for Hinata's attention the whole way to the castle, not forgetting to glare at each other from time to time. They would show her tricks they had learned, tell her stories about how they used to live in their old homes, and Hinata had to wonder if this was what it was like to have friends. Well, girl-friends at least. She only had two friends in Konoha, and they were both boys. Their families had been very close over the years, and therefore Hinata had grown up with them. Kiba, whose family bred sheep dogs, and Shino, whose family had a peculiar fascination with bugs. Oh, how she would miss their silly arguments, their funny personalities, and, most of all, their tendency to truly care about her and her feelings. They were much better family than her own, and she missed them already. She blinked, causing a few more tears to leak down her face.

"Hey! Whats wrong Hinata?" Sakura said, her voice slightly worried, although it was hard to tell if she was truly sincere.

Hinata only shook her head, a few more tears drifting down her cheeks. "No-Nothing, I'm fi-fine, really!"

"You sure?" Ino chimed in.

Hinata nodded anxiously, a small tint coming to her cheeks. Why did they have to look at her like that? It almost seemed like they pitied her. "I r-really am fine." She redirected her eyes to the scenery outside the window, and it was then that she noticed the huge gates that signified they were entering the Royal City.

Gasping slightly, she pointed out the window, saying "Look!" in a soft, airy voice.

The other two followed her finger to look out the window of the carriage at the stores and shops that littered the streets of the royal city of their King and Prince. Their mouths hung open in awe. They never thought it possible for so many people to be in one place at the same time. Their attention was suddenly placed elsewhere as the carriage stopped. The huge castle of the king was directly in front of them.

"Whoa…" Ino mumbled.

Four circular marble towers surrounded the rounded top of the marble castle, and the three girls found their jaw dropping further as their minds tried to comprehend what it must look like on the inside.

Hinata had the feeling that this was the beginning of an important chapter of her new life.

--------------

A/N: ok, first chapters finally up

I can't stress how much I neeeed reviews! It really helps me write faster and feel better… and if I write faster…. You guys get faster updates 3

Soooooo pleeeaaasssseeeee READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

Ps: DO NOT FLAME! IT'S CALLED THE BACK BUTTON PEOPLE!


End file.
